


So Far You Can Push

by Walkinthegarden



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide, takes place in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p>
<p>When Rachel commits suicide, Burt Hummel doesn't know how to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far You Can Push

Burt Hummel was a simple man. He liked hunting, fixing cars, and spending time with his family, he had never needed to be unsimple. He always knew what to do. When his wife died he knew what to do, when Kurt came out Burt knew what to do, but this… this was different, this was a situation where Burt didn’t know what to do. Mere moments ago his sons had stumbled into the shop with unseeing eyes and pale complexions, walking as if they were drunk. Kurt was sobbing his eyes out and Finn just looked stunned, as if he’d just been given news that would forever paralyze his world.

 

Carole entered the garage with a glass of lemonade, dropping it when she saw her son and immediately ran to Finn’s side, only to be pushed away by the teenager. He was squinting his eyes as if trying to figure something out.

 

“Kurt?” Carole tried, going over to their more hysterical but more responsive son. “Kurt, what happened?”

 

“I was so mean to her Carole, so mean,” Burt’s porcelain skinned son sobbed before letting Carole pull him into a hug.

 

“She killed herself,” Finn whispered.

 

“What?” Carole asked; fear running through her veins as she looked over at her son.

 

“Finn!” a tanned skin girl yelled as she and two blondes came running into the shop with tears in their eyes.

 

“Santana!” Kurt whispered as he pulled from Carole’s side.

 

“Is it true?” Santana asked, tears streaming down her face.

 

“Santana,” Kurt whispered as he and the two blondes tried to calm the distraught Latina.

 

“No!” the dark haired beauty screamed as she pulled from all of them. “The one glee,” she whispered, “the one glee we miss and this is what happened?”

 

“Santana,” Quinn soothed as she pulled the sobbing brunette into her arms. “She wouldn’t want this.”

 

“God Quinn! Rachel killed herself!” Santana yelled, slapping the blonde’s arms like they were poison.

 

Burt took a sharp intake of breath as memories of the brunette plagued his mind.

 

_“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel,” Rachel said with a laugh as Blaine draped an arm around both her and Kurt’s shoulders._

_“You too Rachel,” Burt told her as he eyed the way Blaine had her pulled close._

Her voice echoed in his mind, over and over like a broken record.

 

_“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel.”_

_“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel.”_

_“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel.”_

This was the girl Finn had dated. This was the girl that had sung to him when he was in the hospital. This was the girl that slept in the hospital after Kurt had gotten beaten up and was in surgery. This was the girl that had slept on their couch multiple times when Kurt needed a friend. This was the girl that had stopped by the shop to bring him, the father of her best friend, coffee on a cold winter day. This was the girl that helped out at the local retirement home. This was the girl that Burt had come to think of as a daughter.

 

_“Hi Burt!” Rachel chimed as she skipped into the shop, dressed in a light pink sleeveless dress and black heels._

_“Hello Rachel, Finn and Kurt aren’t here,” Burt said, giving the brunette a smile. “They went to California to visit Kurt’s grandparents.”_

_“I know Burt, but it’s my duty to make sure you don’t skimp on your diet and stay healthy when Kurt is gone,” Rachel said with a smile._

_“Kurt sent you to babysit me, eh?” Burt said with a laugh as the brunette walked over to the mini fridge in the corner of the garage._

_“You could say that,” she called, before turning to face him, holding the offending McDonalds bag. “Now Mr. Hummel, you can’t put Kurt through that again. You can’t put Finn through that, to many people care about you, I care too much about you to let you die,” she said softly, handing him a brown bag._

She cared about him, cared enough to make sure he was ok.No, this couldn’t be right, Rachel was so full of life, always singing and laughing.

 

Burt stared at his son, curled up in Brittany and Finn’s arms, sobbing his heart out. What was Burt supposed to do? When Elizabeth died, he had held Kurt in his arms and allowed his son to cry, but someone else was holding Kurt. Was it even ok to be so upset over a child who wasn’t his own?

 

_“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel.”_

 

How long would it take for the voice to stop echoing?


End file.
